


Promise

by somethingnerdythiswaycomes



Series: Isle of Flightless Birds [12]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, D/s AU, Gen, Kneeling, M/M, Punishment, Subdrop - sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingnerdythiswaycomes/pseuds/somethingnerdythiswaycomes
Summary: The doorbell rings just as Nicklas is getting up to make breakfast.  He’s not sure what he was expecting, but Kevin definitely wasn’t it.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Hope, No Fear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800057) by [somethingnerdythiswaycomes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingnerdythiswaycomes/pseuds/somethingnerdythiswaycomes). 



> follow up to No Hope, No Fear
> 
> I do not represent the real people presented as characters in this fic, nor do I make any claims about what they do or do not do in their personal lives.

The next morning, just as Nicklas is getting up to make breakfast, the doorbell rings.  Alex grumbles something, pulling Nicklas’s pillow over his head.  Nicklas takes a moment to let fondness warm him, then goes to answer the door.

He’s not sure what he was expecting, but Kevin definitely wasn’t it.

“Good morning,” Nicklas says.  Kevin still hasn’t looked up at him, his eyes firmly fixed on Nicklas’s bare feet.

“Sorry if I woke you up,” Kevin says finally.

“I was already awake,” Nicklas replies, and steps back from the door.  “Would you like to come in?”

Kevin hesitates, but follows him inside and into the kitchen.

“Would you like some breakfast?  I was just about to make omelettes for Alex and I.”

“No, I don’t want to—”

“It’s not any trouble,” Nicklas tells him.  “Have a seat.  Vegetables and sausage?”

“Uh.  Sure.”

Nicklas hears one of the chairs at the breakfast bar squeak on the tile as Kevin takes a seat.  He starts whipping eggs, heating up a pan to sauté the sausage and peppers.

“Cheese?” Nicklas asks.

“Um.  Okay.”

Nicklas is an omelet master, by this point in his life, so it doesn’t take him long to get three omelets made.  Once he’s on the third omelet, he hears the stairs creaking; Alex appears in the kitchen doorway a moment later, his hair a mess.  He ambles over to Nicklas, draping himself over his back and staring into the pan.

“Breakfast?” Alex asks hopefully.

“Yours is there,” Nicklas tells him, nodding at one of the plates on the counter.  “This one’s for Kevin.”

Alex glances back over his shoulder.  “Hi, Kevin.”

“Uh.  Hi.”

Alex kisses Nicklas’s cheek until he turns his head to peck Alex on the lips.  “Go sit down and eat.”

Alex pulls away with a hum, grabbing his and Nicklas’s plates and bringing them to the breakfast bar.  Nicklas finishes up Kevin’s omelet and carries it over to the breakfast bar, setting it in front of Kevin.

“Thanks,” Kevin murmurs, reaching for a fork.

“We can talk after we eat,” Nicklas tells him, and Kevin’s shoulders slump.  The three of them eat in relative silence, except for halfway through when Alex declares Nicklas the best omelet maker ever and kisses him sloppily on the cheek.

“Will you handle the dishes?” Nicklas asks, who sighs melodramatically before gathering all the used plates.  “Kevin, we can talk in the living room.”

Nicklas gets up and doesn’t check if Kevin’s following him; he knows he is.  When they get to the living room, Nicklas sits on the couch.  “You can sit next to me, or you can kneel.”

Kevin hesitates for barely a second before he drops to the ground next to Nicklas’s legs.  Nicklas puts his hand on Kevin’s head, gently tilting it back until Kevin is looking up at him.  He looks exhausted, his face pinched and eyes tight.

“Would you like to talk about it?” Nicklas asks quietly.

“It wasn’t enough,” Kevin blurts out.  “Last night.  I – fucked up, so much, and that wasn’t – I deserved worse.”

“I gave you exactly as much as you deserved.”

“No, I – “ Kevin takes a deep breath.  “It was my fault.  The loss.  And game one, too.  Everyone knows it.  I’m not good enough.  I should’ve – at least as much as Kuzy.  At least as much as _you_.”

“I gave you exactly as much as you deserved,” Nicklas tells him, stronger.  “Are you doubting my judgement?”

“Of course not!” Kevin exclaims.  “Of course I’m not…”

“Then what I gave you was the punishment you deserved.”

Kevin falters, caught in the trap Nicklas set for him.  “But…”

“Part of accepting the punishment is accepting when it’s over.  You don’t have to keep punishing yourself for the game, because I already did that.  Now is the time to accept it, and move past it, and do better.  If I thought you alone had cost us that game, I would’ve given you more of a punishment.  I wouldn’t have hidden it, Kevin.  I gave you exactly what you deserved, no more, no less.”

Kevin shuddered, folding forward until his forehead was resting just about Nicklas’s knee.

“Let me take care of you,” Nicklas tells him.  “That’s what I’m here for.”

Kevin nods against him, settling down as Nicklas gently pets the back of his head.

“I know you’ll be better the next game,” Nicklas says quietly.  “I’m going to be better, too.  Everyone will be, and we’re gonna win.”

“Okay,” Kevin murmurs.

“Nick—“ Alex starts to call, bounding into the doorway, and stopping when he sees the two of them on the couch.  Nicklas gestures for him with his free hand; Alex comes in silently and sits down on the couch next to him, curling up against his side.

“You got another Dom?” Alex asks Kevin, curling his arm around Nicklas’s waist.

Kevin’s head shoots up.  “I can—”

“Alex,” Nicklas scolds, pulling Kevin’s head back to his thigh.  “He’s not telling you to leave.  He’s just asking.  It’s difficult for me to manage multiple subs during times like this.  We want to make sure you’re taken care of.”

“Yeah, there’s…” Kevin mutters.  “There’s someone.  It’s fine.”

Nicklas wants to ask who, but he holds back.  He’s sure he’ll figure it out.

They sit like that a while longer, Alex drowsing against Nicklas’s shoulder and Kevin breathing deeply against Nicklas’s thigh.  Finally, when Nicklas is starting to think they should really get ready for practice, Kevin lifts his head and blinks up at Nicklas.  He looks much better – less tired, more of a relaxed set to his face.  He even smiles slightly up at Nicklas.

“Thanks,” he says.  “This helped.”

“Of course,” Nicklas replies, helping Kevin to his feet.  “You know I’m always here.”

“Yeah, it’s still…” Kevin shakes his head.  “Still new, I guess.”

Nicklas has a lot of questions about the Blues’ system, if they didn’t do things like this.

Kevin glances at Alex, still spread across Nicklas, and grins.  “I can see myself out.”

Nicklas pats Alex’s hand resting on his stomach.  “See you at practice.”

Kevin leaves with a little wave; Alex hooks one of his legs over Nicklas’s, holding him even tighter.  Nicklas rolls his eyes.

“You’re like an octopus,” he huffs, but he doesn’t even try to hide the fondness in his voice.  He can fell Alex grin against his shoulder.  Nicklas sets an alarm on his phone, for when they absolutely need to leave for Kettler, and lets himself fold around Alex, too.

“Best Dom,” Alex murmurs, kissing his shoulder softly.  “Everybody wants.”

“Hush, you,” Nicklas mutters.  Alex giggles with his whole body, and Nicklas loves every bit of it.

**Author's Note:**

> join me on tumblr @ somethingnerdythiswaycomes with Opinions on who shatty's Dom is


End file.
